


You Can Run, but You Cannot Hide (Yandere Hannibal/Will X Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Hannibal series one! [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Daddy Will, Daughters, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Mommy Reader, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Hannibal, Obsessive Will, Papa Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, Pregnancy, Will is a Cannibal, Yandere, Yandere Hannibal, Yandere Will, cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) has accepted Hannibal for what he did. It is four months later. But all is not peaceful. Hannibal is arrested. (Name) cannot stand the thought of raising her children with there father behind bars so she decide to leave Hannibal.Will and her leave the country. Will is now obsessively in love with (Name). There are living happily in France. Where she is now trying to divorce Hannibal.Hannibal is proven innocent of his crimes. Now he is on the hunt for (Name). But she is learning that Will is the one who put her husband in jail. Now she is on the run from both of them.She can run but she can't hide...





	1. Four Months Later

(Name's) POV) 

I woke up to another good day. I sort up to see Hannibal getting dressed. Today our daughters turn one year old. They are starting to crawl and they have been falling him there papa around. That is what decided to call him. Since he called his father papa. I smiled as I looked at him and yawned 

"Morning dear." I said as I rubbed my eyes and he jumped a bit before smiling at me.

"Morning Love." He says looking lovingly at me. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" He asks. 

"Because you are the best man I have ever met." I tell him. 

He walks over to kiss me. "Today we have been married for a year and had two beautiful daughters." He tells me.

"Yes the most perfect day to remember." I tell him.

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me as I kissed back. "One year though... and the two already are trouble makers." He said as I laughed.

"They are part of me." 

"Wait till there at the terrible twos?" I tell him. I hear giggling on the baby monitor.

"Sounds like they are up." I tell him. "Just promise you won't kill there future lovers." 

I was still nervous about Hannibal killing. He has started only killing murders and rapists and people like that. But it is still a scary thought. 

"I promise unless they physically hurt our daughters." He tells me. 

"Thank you. Hannibal, I love you." I tell him. 

He smiled. "I love you too dear." He said as I got up to see the two girls, sometimes they manage to escape their cribs and that proves sleeping peacefully difficult. 

Mischa was already climbing over and Abigail was following her example. I smile. They made it a point to be with me and Hannibal a lot. I pick them up kissing there chubby cheeks. They smiled and laughed as I smiled back, oh I'll miss this when they are teenagers...

"Come on you two papa is probably making something yummy." I tell them. 

They instantly grin. They knew what Papa and Yummy meant. They knew Daddy makes the best food. Though they don't know what the meat is. And they never will I will protect them. I never allowed Hannibal to ever feed them that meat. I wouldn't allow that to happen. It was something Hannibal may enjoy but... I won't let our children eat it. I eat it though. I still feel awful about it and Every time he kills I light a candle for the victim. Praying that they made peace with God. I know Hannibal tells me I should not feel bad. But I do. 

I walk into the kitchen and place them in the high chairs Hannibal places down the plates for me and him. I feed Mischa and he feeds Abigail. Abigail was more of a daddy's girl and Mischa was a mommy's girl. It was funny like that.

Abigail clung to daddy all the time. While Mischa stares at everything I do. Abigail loved her papa the most then me and then her sister. Mischa cries out and holds her mouth. I look to see a tooth start peeking through her gums. She obviously was starting to teeth. I get up a teething ring from the fridge. I give it to her and she starts running it against her gums. Abigail looks at her confused. Then she points to it then herself. I get one for her two she will be teething soon as well. 

Me and Hannibal eat our meal. After we finish our front door is kicked in. And in comes the swat team. I instantly go to protect Mischa and Abigail and Hannibal stands in front of us.

Mischa and Abaigal immediately cling right onto me as they wailed loudly, tears running down their faces as the held onto me in fear and I was no different as I held onto them tightly. Why... why were they here!?

"Hannibal Letter you under arrest!" They say. 

I instantly felt my heart drop. "No! He has done nothing wrong!" I tell them. 

"He is the Cheseapeake Ripper. Ma'am we know you did not know but your husband is a murder. Lecter come peacefully. You don't want to distress your children of wife. Any more than you have already." 

I clung to my daughter's they did not like that strangers where in our home and yelling. 

(Hannibal's POV)

She looked at us all with teary eyes. "W-wait I have to say something to him!" She said as she ran up to me "...I-I wanted to surprise you... but... I'm pregnant again."

My eyes widen. I was ecstatic I kissed her deeply. "I am sorry this happening he tells me."

"I love you Hannibal." She cries into my chest. 

"I love you two." I tell her. 

She grabs Mischa and Abigail they are crying and sobbing I could kill every swat man in here. She walks up in front of me. "I love you Mischa, Abigail. Be good for you mother. Happy birthday." I tell them the look at her. She was in tears. "Everything will be fine I promise." I tell her. 

She cries harder. I kiss her one last time than am pulled away. Hand cuffed and walked out of the house. She cries and holds our daughters. One hand on her belly. I was not going to let our family be separated but I glared when I saw Will walk out of a car.

He smirked at me. Then walked up to my distraught wife and took her in his arms. Strocking her hair and kissing my daughter's heads! It was his fault all his fault! He turned to me a smirked mouthing 'I won'


	2. Will is so Evil

(Name's) pov)

I held onto Will, he knew how much I loved Hannibal and he was always there for me and the children when Hannibal was at work and I needed help taking care of them. I look up at Will he looks sad. I look down at Mischa and Abigail. They are still whimpering. The swat pulls off. I went inside and began to call our family's lawyer. He is the best in the state. After I get him to go down to the station. I sit on the couch. Will is holding Abigail and Mischa. They are clinging to him all teary eyed.

They really liked him as well, just as much as Hannibal. He gently wiped their eyes as they cried so he made a face which caused them to stop crying, tilting their heads before giggling softly. I felt a little bad that Will was comforting them instead of Hannibal. It made me upset but happy that someone was there for them. 

"Thank you, Will." 

(Will's POV)

I smiled at her. "It's no problem... I know this is hard but there is evidence against him but I think that he wouldn't  do that." I said but I knew he did that. She nods. I loved her for a long time. I thought Hannibal may have been good for her but he is not! He is a killer and he doesn't deserve her no one does. Except me and her children. She walked over to me and hugged me tightly as I rubbed her back as she held onto me.

"He can't be in jail... He needs to be here..." She cries softly.

"Shh..  don't worry... I think they will know he's not guilty." I said as she held onto me. "I-I wanted to surprise him by telling him I'm pregnant again but now..."

I felt rage coil up in my gut. She has her hands on her belly. "He was taken on his daughters birthday and our anniversary. I told him he was ecstatic but... now he is gone!"

I hugged her. "He'll be back... Maybe not today or in a month or even a year but I know he will get out because he is innocent, I'll help him." I said. Of course I wasn't!

"Thank you!" She hugged me and smiled sadly. 

Abigail and Mischa start pulling on her skirt. She picks them a kiss their cheeks. "It's okay sweeties Papa will be back." She tells them. 

"I will be here for you and your daughters." I tell her. 

"Thank you, Will." She says kissing my cheek.

I smiled and held down my blush as I looked at her. "No problem." I said as Abigail the whines holding her arms up at me as I pick her up and she laughs. 

Abigail was like a mini version of (Name). Mischa looks like her aunt at least that what Hannibal said. They are both almost perfect though. They will be if they were from my seed. But I will raise them as mine. They are half (Name). I will never let anyone hurt them. Besides I'm sure one day, one day soon Me and her will have our own children together. 

She looks at me. "C-Can you go to the station. To make sure the lawyer is there and tell me what is going on. I don't think anyone will tell me what is going on. Since I am just the wife. Plus I do not want Mischa and Abigail seeing theit papa locked up." She tells me. 

I nodded. "Of course, I'll do everything I can to prove him innocent." I said as she smiled.

(Name's) POV) 

I watched as Will left. I then called a friend of Hannibal's. He had this number ready for if Hannibal is ever caught. So he can hide the evidence. I tell him the code and he said he was coming over. 

(Will's POV) 

-Time Skip-Will at lockup-

I walked to the room the room Hannibal was in to see him in a white straight jacket and mask as he glared at me. I smirked at him. He is locked up and (Name) she is perfect to be taken. "Good to see you Hannibal." I tell him.

He glared at me with hatred "Graham" he stated coldly as his eyes may look emotionless but I could tell he was angry and pissed. 

"You hurt my (Name). I sat back and let her be happy. But when Jack called me then he goes missing. I knew it has to be you. It took some months to get the proof. But I got it and now you are locked away. And (Name) will finnaly be with who she was meant to be with." I tell him.

He glared. "You don't honestly think she will love you, don't be stupid." He said as he glared and I smirked.

"You know Hannibal, Abigail is the daddy's girl right?" He nodded as he glared. Earlier today Abigail did reach out to me and call me her father and I knew that was something that would really grind his gears.

He glared as he tried to lunge but couldn't. "Actually... that's already happened, Abigail called me that earlier."

(Hannibal's POV) 

My heart sank my little girl. She called HIM daddy... "Your lying!" I scream. 

He smirks. 

"Sorry not sorry but I'm telling the truth, accept it Hannibal the Cannibal." Will said.

My eyes widen and I hissed. He was already trying to steal my family from me. (Name) will be emotional and need someone to lean on. If Will tries to be that person... I will kill him!

I'd fucking kill him! He smirked at me. "Can't do much in that mask and jacket can you? I wonder you know... what (Name's) and my child or even children will look like~"

[So so dead!] 

I glared at him harder calming myself. I had to be prepared to appear like I have not some any of this. (Name) has already called my old friend to hide the evidence she will be fine. I will be out soon and I will be with our family again. 

His phone started ringing. "Hey (Name), yes of course I can stay the night. See you in a bit." He then hangs up.

[SO VERY DEAD] 

He smirked at me as he mockingly waved at me. He left and I felt rage build up in me more. He was going home to My WIFE and My CHILDREN! I didn't want to know what he would do to her! She... She wouldn't betray me!


	3. Cheating

(Name's) POV) 

I curled on the couch with Mischa and Abigail. They are snoozing away. Curled up on my sides. I saw Will come back as I smiled at him, I wanted him to stay the night but I didn't know if it was a good idea because I felt lonely without Hannibal here... The house seems empty without him. He is one of the best guys I know. Even though he is a murder I love him. I'm just glad my best friend Will is here, he was and always will be here for me. He walks in with the grogerices. I get up place Mischa and Abigail in there play room. Which Hannibal made for them. So they can nap and play in there. I put on the baby monitor and bring the other with me.

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Woah, hey nice to see you again too." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad your here." I tell him. 

"Are you okay?" He asks. 

I shake my head.

He signed as he placed the bags down and held the side of my face gently as I leaned into his touch.

"I'm here." He tells me. "I can stay the night. If you want." 

I nod my head and start putting the good away. I got rid of all the meat we had. So there is no proof. I watch as Will helps me making me smile, he always helped. He has always there. For so long. Hell he even here now. After I haven't seen him much. More focused on Hannibal. I felt bad for that, I had almost forgotten completely about him. We start dinner. As we are finish I hear Mischa and Abigail starting to make noise. Will goes gets them Mischa is trying to pull away from him. Will Abigail just sits there. She liked Will a lot more than Mischa. Mischa didn't even let Hannibal or me really hold her for too long before she'd make a fuss. 

Though that is when she is upset or scared. When she is happy and fine she loves me to hold her. I can tell she is going to be an independent women. She tries to do everything on her own.

I smiled as I took her but she reached down and we both realized she dropped her teething ring. "Oh so that's why your crying..." I said as I picked it up and she happily took it.

She chew on it happily. Hannibal said she was like a replica of his sister. But she is far more independent. I smiled, I missed him... But I would see him again... somehow. I sat next to will and saw how Abigail clung to him and laughed. She was a guys girl. She loved guys who hold her. She needs a daddy in her life. She is just putting her feelings for her papa on Will. Then again even before this she held onto Will, sometimes I wondered if she thought he was her dad.

We place them in there high chairs. Mischa grabs her spoon looking up at me. Like I can do do this Abigail looks at his sister and picks up her spoon mimicking her sister. I smiled at that and watched them as I let them have some independence. We slowly introduced them to more solid foods as well. I place the somewhat solid food in front of them Mischa starts eating her food. While Abigail mimics her. I smiled and gave them praise every now and then as they smiled.

Me and Will ate. The meat tasted different from Hannibal's. Since I ate human meat for over a year now. I know that it will be odd to go back to normal meats.

(Will's POV) 

I watched as she ate, I knew that she felt aline, and I was here to help her forget hannibal. Hannibal didn't deserve her. He was a murder and a Cannibal. I always thought no one was good enough for her. Not even myself. But now I knew I was the one for her. If I tried to win her before. She wouldn't have been with a murderous Cannibal. She got up to put the two to bed before coming back and sitting with me as she curled into me as we sat on the couch.

"Thanks for being here. And sorry from keeping away from you so much." She tells me.

I smiled. "It's alright, I missed you." I said as she looked down.

"I'm a bad friend." She says. "I was so wrapped up with my Husband and kids I forgot about you."

"You are not a bad friend (Name)." I said as I lifted her head to look at me. "Your my best friend." I tell her. Then I miss her lightly on her lips. "I love you."

She blushed bit looked down as I wanted to hit myself for doing that so soon but she then kissed me back. I was shocked as I kissed back grabbing her head and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I was overjoyed that she was kissing back. I push my hand up her shirt she moans when I touch her nipples. She blushes and pulls away. But the kisses again. I pulled her close to me as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She is no in my lap. She blushed as she strandels my waist. Kissing my neck and taking off her top.

I blushed as I could. Feel my pants tighten as I kissed down her neck, muttering that I loved her. She grinds up against my buldge. Moaning and biting into my neck. I groaned as I quickly removed my shirt as well and her bra as well. She attack my neck and starts feeling me up. Fumbling with my pants belt. She seemed almost... desperate. [it's the damn hormones! I can see the reader possibly continuing the affair though] I I helped her with that as I basically ripped off her pants as well. She grabs my underwear and pants pulling them down. And starting to prepare herself with her fingers.

I blushed at the sight of her and kissed her as she seemed to hesitate before lowering herself on my cock. She tenses slightly. Then she starts bouncing up and down on my cock, moaning. I held her waist gently to help her as I met with her own thrusts. Soon we are both panting she is Cummings and I follow seconds after filling her up. She holds onto me as I held her close as well before kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes.

She pulls off of me and looks away. She covered her mouth and sobbed. I think she just realized she cheated on her husband on there first anvirsery. She leaves the room grabbing her clothes. I waited for a bit before acting shocked as well as I quickly got dressed and ran after her. I already knew what to say, I spent years with her so I knew what to say. 

She was in her and Hannibal's bedroom. She has a picture album of her and her family. She was at the pictures of there wedding. Tears were running down her face. 

I walked behind her. "(Name)... shit... I'm sorry." I muttered as she wiped her eyes as she looked at me. "I-I didn't know what I was doing when that happened..."

"Liar..." She whispers. "You knew what you were doing. I just can't believe I was blind to your feelings. We known each other for years. And I never knew. It must have been hard for you. Seeing me marry another man. I am the one who is wrong. I am the one who cheated. You just tried to show me love. Cause you love me. I don't blame you. But how can I tell Hannibal... He is my husband and I cheated on him... On our anniversary!" 

"You are not to blame!" I tell her. "He lied to you. He killed and ate people. He killed people for you. He doesn't deserve you." 

"I knew..." She whispers. "Six months ago I found out what and who he was. But I stayed with him..."

I stood shocked but looked at her. "Why would you do that? What of he hurt you or your daughters?"

"He said he would never hurt us." She says. "I knew he wouldn't. I could feel it. I also knew he would never let us go. So I thought I could slowly change him. All the Chespeake murders where now criminals. He didn't eat the rude anymore. He was doing some good. And I-I loved him..."

I was disappointed at that but nodded as I sat next to her and pointed to a picture that was her favorite, it was of her brother having to play nice with all the people he hated at the wedding. 

She laughs then frowns. "Will I don't know what to do... Hannibal is my love... but I can't raise our children with a Crimminal father. I got death threats in my email today. I don't want my children hurt." She tells me. 

I looked at her. "...I'll be there for them until he can get out." I said though I would make sure he DIDN'T get out.

"Thank you." She says she kisses my cheek. "Your a real great guy."

I smiled and blushed, I had her right where I wanted. "If he doesn't get out." I began. "I will always be there for you." I kiss her lips lightly.

She blushed and looked down. "Will. I'm going to go to bed now. Can, can you stay with me?" She asks.

She blushed more as she looked down with a small smile. I nod and climb into bed with her. She curls up against me. Soon she is asleep curled up against me. I soon follow thinking that soon we will be together. No more Hannibal. 


	4. Two Different Pregnanices

(Name's) pov)

I woke up and groaned as I looked at the clock beside the bed. It was an hour before my doctors appointment. I crawl out of bed. Will was already up. I can hear him on the baby monitor changing Abigail and Mischa. Abigail adores Will. Even taking to call him Daddy. Mischa puts up with Will. I was on the phone with Hannibal and she reached for it when she heated his voice. It's like she knows that Will is just some cheap replacement. Mischa clings to me more now. Won't sit still with Will.

Not that I don't like Will, I'm so glad he is staying with me and helping me all the time but I miss Hannibal. Today I am going to have my first ultra sound for this pregnancy. I cannot wait to see the new one. I hope Hannibal is out for the birth of his third child. And I got Will to pull some strings so Hannibal can see the ultrasound pictures. 

I got dressed and then walked down the stairs. Mischa and Abigail are in their high chairs looking up at Will. When they see me they smile reaching for me. Soon they will be crawling around. They are very active for their age. But also make so much trouble as well. I walk over and kiss their foreheads. They look up at me and giggle. I smiled at that as Will came in and hugged me as I hugged back. I kiss his cheek and he blushes before starting to feed Abigail. While I feed Mischa. I smile at them. 

-Small Time Skip-

I made it to the clinic and Will held Mischa and Abigail. While I got the gel on my stomach.

The woman looked at the screen as she nodded before furrowing her brows. "...What the hell...?"

"Is my baby okay!" I asked panic. 

"Yes the baby is okay. It just there is two in here. One about six weeks. And the other about four weeks. And there in separate areas..." She says moving it around. "Like two separate pregnancies."

I stared shocked at her before I looked at the screen.


	5. Goodbye Hannibal

(Name's POV)

I lay in my bed as Will made or tried to make something good for me. I think I was in shock, I have two uterus and I am pregnant with two different pregnancies. Worst part one is Hannibal's and the other one is Will's. I look at my still flat belly. Soon it will be swollen. How am I going to tell Hannibal? I cheated on him and now I am pregnant with Will's child as well. I know what I had to do, but it Will hurt, I had to leave Hannibal. For many reasons he is a Cannibal and a murder and I now have to think of my children. I hope he understands. 

And the more I think about it... did I love him or did I fool myself that I love him for my sake and my children's sake... 

[DRAMA!]

I wanted to cry and just everything to be back to the way it was before I knew what Hannibal was. Will walks into the room with some soup. I look at him and then at my belly. He has not said anything about being a father. But then again he doesn't know about it...

"Will... remember that night?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry (Nam-)" 

I cut him off. "you're a father now" I said as he stared shocked before he sat next to me. 

"This... I'm happy but also... I feel bad because well you know... but that's not important, what's important is that you a have your needs met." He said as I stared shocked however at the same time I felt warmth at that. He was still so considerate of me and how I was. 

"I-I am leaving Hannibal.... And possibly the county.... I cannot raise a family with everyone knowing that Hannibal the Cannibal is there father...." I say looking at him. "I do not expect you to come with me." 

"Well I am, I'm coming with you, and I am going to make sure that you are safe and I'm not leaving my best friend" 

 

I smile and sit up and hug him. "Thank you." 

(Will's POV)

I smiled and hugged her. "It's no problem, I won't leave you alone, you need to talk, well I'm here." 

 

"Can you stay with me...? In bed, not for sex! But I am not used to sleeping alone." She tells me.

"Of course." I say kissing her cheek and letting her eat diner.

Soon she will love me and we will be together no matter what. 

-Time Skip-

(Name's POV)

I walked into the Asylum, it has been three months since me and Will and I am swollen now. Not to much but still. I was not allowed to see Hannibal until now. But today is the day I tell him everything and tomorrow I leave for France with Mischa, Abigail, and Will. I'm glad he was there for me. But I ask him not to be here for this. I have to do this alone. I make it to his cell and place a hand on my belly I take a seat in the chair and Hannibal looks at me smiling through the glass. I looked down but I smiled back at him as I put my hand through a hole as he held it in his cuffed hands.

 

"I am glad you are here, (Name)." He tells me. "Not being allowed to see you are the girls have been true torture." 

 

I smiled. "yeah it has... Mischa misses you a lot." 

 

"Our independent Mischa?" He asks. 

"Yeah she really dose not like Will, anytime he tries to hold her she tries to kick him and even bite him." I laugh.

He smiled as well. "And Abigail?" 

"She misses you too, but she loves Will." 

 

He tensed up and gripped my hand. I felt bad he must think Will is stealing his family. I pull my hand away and look at him.

"Hannibal, I am so.... so sorry but I-I slept with Will..." I say hanging my head. 

He stared at me shocked, heart broken. "I didn't mean too! I needed someone but I realized what I did after and God I regret it."

 

"To make matters worse.... I apparently have two uterus and when Will and I... did that. I became pregnant with a second pregnancy. Hannibal I am so sorry." I say sitting down and holding my belly.

(Hannibal's POV) 

I stared at her shocked, she... had... she slept with Will while I was locked up... no it wasn't her fault. It was Will!

 

And now she is also pregnant with not just our child but his. Will is going to pay for this.

"T-this is hard to say.... But... Hannibal, I am leaving you and taking the kids..." She tells me.

I felt like my entire world just shattered. 

I stared at her. "(Name)! Y-You can't be serious!" 

"I'm sorry, when you get out you can find me... I'm just... our daughters are being ridiculed and harassed here... Everywhere I go people scream and tell me how horrible I am cause I married you! We are getting death threats sent daily... Even if you a proven innocent people will still do all this and maybe even hurt Mischa or Abigail." She says close to tears. "I have to protect them!"

She stands up and takes of her engagement and wedding rings puts them in the food tray and slides them in. 

"Goodbye Hannibal." She says as she turns and leaves, tears rushing down her face.


End file.
